


someday i will find out why i put up with this asshole (but maybe i already know)

by pfaugh



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Post-Series, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaugh/pseuds/pfaugh
Summary: Taiga and Daiki are roommates. Taiga and Daiki have boyfriends. Taiga and Daiki have to deal with each other's love lives and they hate it.





	someday i will find out why i put up with this asshole (but maybe i already know)

It had to have been one of the worst days Taiga's had in awhile. On his way to the street court, there'd been a young woman walking several dogs, all of whom were particularly interested in greeting him and barking and drooling and jumping in his general direction. He'd screamed and ran, of course, and in his haste he'd tripped and fallen face-first onto the pavement. While getting some bandages at the convenience store, he realized he'd left his wallet at his apartment. His shitty, useless roommate wasn't answering his phone, so he had to walk all the way back to his apartment with a scratched up face and palms. And lucky for him, the woman with the dogs was headed in the same direction, and the dogs remembered him eagerly.

 

Now he was back at the apartment after having successfully dodged the dogs and avoided falling  _ again _ , and he was looking forward to taking a nice, hot shower and making himself a delicious meal. Steak, maybe, with an herbed butter spread. Two steaks. Maybe three? With three baked potatoes on the side.

 

With a game plan in mind, Taiga unlocked the door and stepped inside to the nice, cool, air-conditioning of his apartment. He kicked off his shoes in the doorway, groaned when he noticed his shitty roommate's shoes scattered everywhere, and headed toward the kitchen.

 

Where he was met with the biggest pile of dirty dishes he'd ever seen. In fact, his entire kitchen was a mess, and it was immediately obvious that his  _ really really shitty roommate _ had for some inconceivable reason decided to try cooking again (the last time that happened, the fire alarm would not stop no matter how much Taiga fanned at it, and they had to throw away the pot from how badly the burnt food crusted onto it).

 

It was just the awful cherry on top of the awful cake that was his day, and he stormed toward the direction of Daiki's room. He threw the door open, intending to give the other a slice of that shit cake, and-

 

-and there was Ryouta's back, broad and naked, as he sank down with a loud moan, a whisper of Daiki's name. It took Taiga a second to realize he was staring right where Daiki's cock split Ryouta open wide, where Daiki's large hands squeezed at Ryouta's ass, worked pink, and when it hit him he just. He just screamed. He screamed and grabbed the nearest object - porn magazines, which made him scream even louder - to throw at the back of Ryouta's head.

 

"Ack! Ow!"

 

"Eh?"

 

He  _ knew _ those blue jordans weren't Daiki's usual style! Shit!

 

" _ This _ is why you weren't answering your phone, you bastard? I thought we agreed to- to-!" He could  _ feel _ his cheeks heat up, and he quickly turned his back to the couple before continuing to yell at them. "-to put a sock on the doorknob or something whenever we were--!  _ BUSY WITH COMPANY! _ "

 

Ryouta squeaked, and Taiga could hear shuffling and complaining before a pillow hit him on the back of the head.

 

"Are you going to just keep standing there or are you gonna let me get back to business?" Daiki grumbled as he tossed his alarm clock at Taiga as well. "I was fuckin' close, damn it… Tch, seeing your face is killing my boner…"

 

"Mm- I can fix that, Daiki~"

 

"Oh, I'm sure you ca-"

 

" _ KISE! _ " Taiga was so embarrassed he could die, but he wasn't about to just back down! Not when he wanted to be Stern and Disapproving to hopefully drive a lesson home in Daiki's thick, stupid skull! "Put some damn clothes on! You can do this later!"

 

"But  _ Kagamicchiiiiiiii! _ " Kise whined, "Can't you just give us ten minutes? Please?"

 

Taiga could feel his patience crack further when Daiki starts tossing whatever he could reach at him. Including unopened condom packs. "UGH! FINE! But  _ clean the damn kitchen when you're done!  _ And answer your phone when I call you!"

 

Without waiting for a response, Taiga slammed the door shut, slid his shoes back on -  _ grabbed his wallet - _ then ran toward the train to Tetsuya's place instead. He'd rather face a dog than have to listen to another  _ faster faster please _ or  _ baby you feel so good _ . Just the thought made him want to vomit until he passed out.

 

When he arrived, his head safe in Tetsuya's lap, he complained endlessly about his incredibly shitty day, about his incredibly shitty roommate, and how that was like the twentieth time that month he'd walked in on them having sex. He didn't get much sympathy in return, but he did get his head patted and a kiss. He got to use Tetsuya's kitchen to make them a nice meal, and while Tetsuya cracked deadpan jokes about his unique experiences that day, he got to sleep in a warm, cozy bed with Tetsuya in his arms.

 

There was always one good thing in every bad day, he supposed.

 

But  _ damn _ he had the world's shittiest roommate.

 

* * *

 

"Kagamicchi seemed madder than usual…." Ryouta winced when the door slammed shut, pulling the blanket up over his legs. "I think we should really apologize this time…"

 

"Nah, he'll get over it," Daiki responded as he flopped down on his bed and tugged the other to come join him - which Ryouta happily did, curling up against Daiki's chest with a pleased little hum. "His fault for coming home early anyway. He told me he'd be gone for most of the afternoon…"

 

"Mm, well if you answered your phone…"

 

"Don't you start, too." Daiki pinched at Ryouta's side, causing the other to squeal (he smiled a little at that, but luckily the other couldn't see him from their current positions). "Just for that, you're washing the dishes."

 

"That was gonna happen anyway, you never do your chores… no wonder Kagamicchi's always scolding you…"

 

"Oi!" Daiki rolled over on top of Ryouta, a scowl on his lips as he pulled at the other's cheeks. "I don't need you nagging me, too!"

 

Ryouta yelped and attempted to wriggle away to safety. Soon he dissolved into laughter, his arms wrapping around Daiki's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Daiki hummed deeply, pleased with the offering, and moved to press down kisses of his own against Ryouta's neck. The air between them turned warm with arousal, and soon enough Daiki forgot all about his stupid, loud roommate and his stupid, loud face.

 

Who could think about Kagamoron when Ryouta was spread out under him, flushed and still ready to take him from before? With a grin, he maneuvered himself between Ryouta's legs, pressed a thigh against him, smug when he felt Ryouta arch up with need, when Ryouta sighed prettily with eyes fluttering shut. He felt the other's foot move up his thigh, over his ass to rest on his lower back and push him down toward Ryouta.

 

"We didn't get to finish," Ryouta pouted before an expression only Daiki got to see, sharp and hungry and  _ dirty _ , took over. "Don't tell me you're going to just leave me like this?"

 

Daiki didn't bother to answer with words- not when his mouth could be used for much,  _ much _ better things.

 

* * *

"Aomine, if you're not dressed by the time I get back, I'm going to kill you. I'm serious," Taiga hissed into the phone, his irritation worsening when the other just yawned and grumbled back at him. He could hear Ryouta in the background, and for a moment he considered turning back around and begging Tetsuya to let him stay the night.

 

("Taiga, you know my landlord does not allow overnight guests," he could hear the other say because he'd heard it oh-so-many times before. "Please be considerate of her wishes. Also, my bed isn't big enough for you.")

 

"Aomine!" He barked. He was ready to crush his phone but thought better of it- that sort of energy would be much better spent punching his shitty roommate in the face. "And if the dishes aren't done, you-"

 

"Shut the fuck up! Ugh, Ryouta, talk to this asshole-"

 

"Aomine-!"

 

"Kagamicchi?" Ryouta's voice filtered through, and while Taiga was still heated from anger, he could feel it soften a little. "I'll make sure he's dressed… and that the dishes are clean. Don't worry! It's the least I can do!"

 

Now he just felt kind of bad. He knew Ryouta would end up being the one to wash the dishes because Daiki never did fucking anything other than stick his dick into Ryouta and sleep.

 

But then he remembered what he walked into earlier, and he no longer felt any sliver of guilt. Ryouta had a pretty face and wide innocent eyes, but he knew the other could play just as dirty as Daiki. They made a good couple for a reason.

 

"No- no  _ nasty business _ on the counter, either. I eat off that!" As each day passed, Taiga felt more and more like a mother than a roommate. He spent more time scolding Daiki and cleaning up after the idiot than he ever did for himself. No wonder Satsuki had begged him to take Daiki in as a roommate for university. The boy would not have survived without him.

 

Ryouta chuckled, and it pissed Taiga off to know that the other seemed to be reminiscing over a fond memory that was actually quite the horrific experience. "Yes, yes- I'll make sure he behaves. I have my ways~"

 

"I'm going to vomit."

 

"As long as it's before you get here! See you soon, Kagamicchi!"

 

The call ended, and Taiga had to take in a few deep breaths to avoid throwing his phone.

 

* * *

 

"Welcome home!"

 

Taiga kicked off his shoes, kicked Daiki's into the entryway where they belonged instead of  _ on the carpet,  _ and grunted in response. To his relief, both Ryouta and Daiki were dressed normally, t-shirt and pants and all. Ryouta was even wearing his own clothes instead of parading around in Daiki's, it was like the events from earlier never happened.

 

"Sorry about earlier Kagamicchi… I made you dinner to make up for it!"

 

Taiga frowned. "I told you to wash the dishes not make more dirty ones."

 

"Those are clean, too, don't worry so much." Ryouta took Taiga by the sleeve and tugged him into the kitchen where his glorious meal awaited.

 

It was ramen. Plain ramen from a package, but at least Ryouta had the decency to include nitamago, though one bowl definitely wasn't going to sate his appetite.

 

He sighed, brought a hand to his temple.

 

Well, it could have been worse. He could have come home to everything on fire or to Daiki doing indecent things to Ryouta (which has happened way, way more times than he would have liked).

 

"Thanks...Kise?"

 

He ate in peace while Ryouta and Daiki watched television. Occasionally, they would laugh and comment on whatever they were watching, but by some miracle, they behaved. It wasn't always a luxury Taiga was given, so he enjoyed it to the fullest by playing a few games on his phone and sending texts to Tetsuya every now and then. Night soon fell without incident, and Ryouta had to leave for the last train of the evening. The door shut, but Daiki didn't move from the doorway, just remained standing and staring ahead.

 

"Oi, asshole, we gotta get up early for practice tomorrow," Taiga called out to him as he passed, heading toward the bathroom for a shower. He paused, however, and backtracked back toward the entryway. "Aomine?"

 

"Mm? Oh, yeah." Daiki finally moved away from the door, hands shoved in his pockets as he flopped back in front of the television. He picked up one of his magazines - a basketball magazine, thankfully, because Taiga had long since banned Daiki's  _ preferred _ type of magazine in the living room - and seemed to be lost in thought.

 

Odd.

 

Taiga honestly didn't think Daiki was capable of deep thoughts.

 

He sighed, continuing on his trip to the shower. If there was anything he learned during his time as Daiki's roommate, it was that the other didn't talk about  _ feelings _ . Daiki would come to him with whatever it was sooner or later.

 

He'd never admit it, but in some ways, they kind of worked well together as roommates.

 

When he stepped into the bathroom, he was met with an unflushed toilet and condom wrappers littering the floor.

 

(3, 2, 1…)

  
They only  _ kind of _ worked well together as roommates.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A FREE! FIC I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 4 YEARS BUT I'M WORKING ON THIS INSTEAD BECAUSE I'M TERRIBLE AT ANYTHING WITH PLOT OKAY.
> 
> Anyway please be my friend on twitter @aokisses cause I desperately want more friends that like KnB LOL.


End file.
